


You Only Get One Chance to Make a Second Impression

by ionsquare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Scott is a librarian, Stiles is a substitute teacher, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, the fluffiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a documentary film crew decides to showcase the public library of Beacon Hills, Scott McCall is there to answer the call. Scott McCall is passionate about libraries, and a flawless chocolate sundae named Stiles Stilinski.</p><p>Chocolate sundaes are delicious, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Get One Chance to Make a Second Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This is _sort of_ a crossover but not; it's definitely a library au. Very much influenced and inspired by Parks and Recreation. You need no knowledge of the show to follow this fic! If you watch the show you'll see the influence/references. For instance, this featuring a library when on the show the Parks Dpt. hates the library. lol!
> 
> Title is a Leslie Knope quote. :)

**Beacon Hills Public Library, Wednesday, 1:45PM**

Scott pushes his glasses up his nose, smiling brightly into the camera.

"Hello, I'm Scott McCall. I'm head librarian here at Beacon Hills Public Library in Beacon Hills, California. I've been working here only two years, since the former head librarian, Ethel Beavers, sadly retired." Scott holds up a picture of dear old Ethel Beavers to the camera. "I hope to carry on her love and activism for keeping libraries a vital and important part of our community. Libraries are fundamental to the future and knowledge of the youths in our community, and to be honest, libraries are just tons of fun."

Twenty minutes later, Scott's leading the small documentary crew through the library, showing them the story time area, the astronomy section that the local Astronomy Club from the high school helped bring about, and he even takes them on a tour of the storage area -- His favorite place in the entire library.

"This is where we keep donated books that are either duplicates or rare," Scott explains.

"And what do you mean by rare, Mr. McCall?"

"Oh! Sometimes we get first editions; just the other day we got in a first edition of _Moby Dick_!"

The interview is done right on time, and Scott's grateful because he has a cart of books to reshelve, because Erica thought it'd be funny to color coordinate an entire shelf. Sure, it was pretty, but this is Scott's work, and he takes his work very seriously. (And he's extremely protective of every single book. He's responsible for all of them.)

He doesn't forget to remind the documentary crew of the community meeting happening tomorrow, where Scott plans to talk about the library and try to get the community more active and involved with the library. Scott hopes for a great turnout, and maybe, just maybe someone will actually have suggestions. Each month there's a community meeting, and each month Scott leaves sad, but still hopeful, that just once someone will stand up and care about the library as much as he does.

**Beacon Hills Moose Lodge, Thursday, 7:30PM**

"And now," Chris Argent, owner of the local pawn shop, says with a sigh, "Scott McCall." He gives Scott a friendly nod, stepping away from the podium.

"Hello, members of our wonderful community!" Scott beams, looking around at the crowd before him. "Most of you know, but if you don't--"

"We know who you are, get to the point!" someone shouts.

"Oh, um, right," Scott clears his throat, still beaming, glancing at the camera stage right. "I'm here on behalf of the Beacon Hills Public Library asking you, members of our active and blossoming community, to not let your library fall by the wayside! So, instead of myself offering suggestions, I want to hear yours! Please, don't hesitate! Let your voices be heard!"

For about three minutes there's awkward silence, and Scott swears he starts to hear crickets, and he's about to once again throw in the towel when--

"I have some suggestions," a voice says from the back.

Scott looks around for the source of the voice, and when he finds it, he's floored by the sight of the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his life. The guy stands up, and he's tall and a little lanky, but Scott can tell that he's built. He has moles dotting his face, and Scott thinks they look like the constellations on the astronomy posters. He hasn't needed his inhaler for awhile now, but Scott thinks he could use it right now.

"Ye--Yes? Mr.?" Scott asks, hands shaking, fumbling his index cards.

"I'm Stiles; just Stiles." He smiles with a crooked smile, and Scott feels his stomach go all swoopy.

"Stiles," Scott says breathlessly. "Yes, Stiles. Hi. Your suggestions?"

"Well, how about working in conjunction with the school and have a monthly book fair? I know a few of the teachers, and I'm sure they'd love to help out with that. Also, what about a book mobile? People can drop off books, buy books, or trade books."

There's a small round of applause, and Scott is on cloud nine.

"Those are absolutely wonderful ideas, Stiles! This, my faithful Beacon Hillites! This is exactly what I'm talking about." Scott beams at Stiles, who offers a friendly smile and sits back down.

Once the meeting is done, there are a few people still milling around chit-chatting, discussing various business opportunities, and Scott -- Scott is searching out Stiles. He finally finds him at the refreshment table, munching on the snickerdoodles his mom made; everyone knows about Melissa McCall's snickerdoodles.

"Stiles!" Scott says, approaching Stiles with all the confidence he possesses. "I'm Scott, Scott McCall. I'm head--"

"You're the head librarian," Stiles finishes, hiding a smile. "Sorry, by the way."

Scott frowns. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I've been living here six months and I still haven't stopped by to check out any books."

"Oh," Scott laughs. "Well, the books will still be there, waiting for you."

Stiles glances away, mouth quirking.

"Would you like to be my assistant?" Scott asks quickly. "You'd be absolutely perfect for the position--"

Stiles spits cookie crumbs everywhere, wincing as he tries to swallow properly.

"I -- What?" Stiles asks hoarsely.

Scott's face falls, clearing his throat.

"I just, well I mean," Scott stutters, nervously adjusting his glasses. "I only meant that, because of your suggestions--"

"I'm a substitute teacher," Stiles says. "I'm not sure I can commit to... being the head librarian's assistant."

Scott smiles as best he can, nodding along.

"Of course! I should have asked first, if you have another job, which you do." Scott nods, face burning with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for taking up your time."

Stiles opens his mouth, but Scott's already walking away, shaking his head at himself, and no. No. He can't feel sorry for himself; he's the head librarian. So holding his head high, Scott collects his things and heads back to the library.

He has book inventory to do.

**Beacon Hills Public Library, one week later**

Scott's manning the front desk, figuring out the daily list of people to call about library fines, when Stiles walks in.

"Hi." Stiles smiles, biting his lip. "I finally made it."

Scott pushes up his glasses. Stiles is still the most beautiful person Scott has ever seen, and the one who reduces Scott to weak nerves and sweaty palms.

"How can I help you?" Scott asks.

Stiles frowns, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Did I... did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not!" Scott says quickly. "It's only--"

"He's way too professional for his own good, hot stuff," Erica pipes in, carrying a stack of books.

"Erica!" Scott admonishes, throwing Stiles an apologetic look.

"I know, I know," Erica mutters under breath. "I'll finish clearing off that shelf after lunch. Bye, hot stuff!"

"Stiles."

"Hello, Stiles Hot Stuff. I'm Erica. I will definitely see you around if this one has anything to say about it." She cackles, heels click-clacking as she walks off.

Scott blushes furiously, staring at the computer screen because it's very interesting.

"Hi, again." Stiles grins, leaning in with his arms on the desk. "I was wondering if your offer was still open."

"The assistant position? Oh, absolutely!" Scott brightens up, forgetting his embarrassment. "You'd only be helping out Tuesdays and Thursdays. And, it'd have to be voluntary -- I can't," Scott stutters. "I can't pay you."

"Today's Thursday," Stiles offers up. "Can I start now?"

Scott feels like the cow jumping over the moon.

**Beacon Hills Public Library, Tuesday, 3:30PM**

The documentary crew's back to film another piece, and Scott's flustered, and he's having a bad day.

"Hey, deep breath," Stiles says. "You know, story time starts in fifteen minutes, why don't we let them shoot some of that?"

"Legal reasons. You'd have to get permission from the parents to have their children on camera, we don't have time--"

"We'll make it work, Scotty. Trust me."

Scott needs to learn to trust Stiles, because he more than makes it work. In five minutes Stiles picks out a theme (monsters), and ends up reading _The Monster at the End of This Book_ and _Where The Wild Things Are_. The parents who show up don't mind having their kids on camera, but the production crew still makes each of them sign affidavits, and this story time will go down in history as Scott's favorite one.

"And now!" Stiles cries. "Let the wild rumpus start!"

Stiles goes about letting the kids scream and jump around like wild things, doing a few ring-around-the-rosy's before they all collapse into a heap on the floor, begging Stiles to read it all over again.

"Oh, please don't go! We'll eat you up, we love you so!" Stiles sing-songs, meeting Scott's eyes, and the smile he gives him makes Scott's knees buckle.

Later, after they've cleaned up the story time area, and put the toys back in their respective bins, Scott tells Stiles he can head home.

"Aren't you heading home?" Stiles asks, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Soon enough."

"Do you want a donut?"

Scott jerks his head up, clutching the stack of books he's holding.

"Please say yes." Stiles smiles.

"Yes," Scott says breathlessly.

It's nine pm on a Tuesday, and Scott's having donuts at Franny's with Stiles. Stiles, who he really kind of likes. Stiles, who smells like coffee, grass, and that distinctive Stiles smell. Stiles, who licks his lips and it reminds Scott of all the not-so-innocent daydreams he has at work when Stiles is around.

Stiles, who smiles easily and likes talking about books.

"I lean more towards _Persuasion_ than _Pride and Prejudice_."

Scott smiles fondly. "You read Jane Austen?"

"Hell yeah! No shame in my book game -- Hey! We should do like that movie, have our own Jane Austen book club."

Scott nods, finishing his donut.

"Have you read Harry Potter?" Scott asks tentatively.

"Who hasn't read Harry Potter? People who are lame, that's who."

And then they spend nearly an hour discussing which house they'd sort themselves in vs which house they'd be sorted in. Scott feels like he's found his soul mate, but he may be getting ahead of himself.

"Stiles, you beautiful starfish."

Stiles stares wide-eyed. "Beg pardon?"

Scott blinks. "I don't know, our Harry Potter discussion made me... say that. I think."

Stiles shakes his head, smiling.

"Well, I better head home. I'm subbing tomorrow." Stiles clears his throat. "So, I'll um, see you Thursday?"

"Absolutely." Scott returns the smile. "Good luck tomorrow!"

"Goodnight, head librarian."

"Goodnight, you flawless chocolate sundae," Scott whispers, watching Stiles leave until he can no longer see him.

**Beacon Hills Public Library, Wednesday, one month later**

It's the first book fair, and Scott has never seen the library this full before. He hopes they aren't over capacity; fire regulations and all. It's also a Wednesday, which means Stiles isn't working today, but he promised Scott he'd be here.

"He'll be here," Allison reassures him.

"Yeah, Scott, hot stuff wouldn't break a promise," Erica agrees. "Oh! Boyd's here, be right back."

Scott nods. "Of course he'll be here. Allison, go check on Isaac." He looks at her sheepishly, adding, "please."

The documentary crew arrives, on time, and Scott leaves them to it because they certainly know their way around by now. Besides, Scott's keeping an eye on the door, waiting for those familiar constellation moles to appear.

Stiles shows up, but when he does it's eight pm, and Scott's finding it hard to hide his disappointment.

"Scott!" Stiles says breathlessly, skidding to a halt. "I'm so, so sorry! My car broke down, and I meant to bring my class today, but apparently that counts as a field trip, and I never--"

"It's fine, Stiles. It was a success, and I'm sorry you missed out. See you tomorrow, unless something else happens."

"Scott, wait-" Stiles jogs alongside him, catching up. "I meant to call, I did. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Stiles! There's always next month." Scott forces a smile, swallowing. "So, I will... I will see you to-tomorrow."

"Scott--" Stiles says helplessly. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, why would you think I'm mad, Stiles?"

"Because I promised to be here for you today, and I was an asshole who didn't call."

Scott bristles at that. "You're not an asshole."

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm... disappointed," Scott answers truthfully. "I waited for you all day.”

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Scott snorts. "You shouldn't make promises you don't intend to keep."

Stiles stares at him.

"I didn't -- I'm sorry -- I didn't-"

"No, I deserve that," Stiles says, backing away.

"You can't do that. That's not fair." Scott squares his shoulders. "You broke a promise, and I'm disappointed, and now you want to guilt trip me. That's not fair."

"You could've just said you were mad at me in the first place. Use your words, Scott."

Scott feels the burn of embarrassment stinging his face, making his body feel numb.

"You're... you're an asshole," Scott stammers, walking briskly to his car.

_Earlier that day..._

"Who made all of this possible, Mr. McCall?"

Scott looks around slowly, letting the excited noises and voices of the crowd drown out his anxiety, and he knows Stiles will be here soon, and he can't wait to introduce him, officially, to the documentary crew.

"None of this would've been possible without Stiles Stilinski. This, all of this, is why I'm a librarian," Scott says, smiling at the camera. "And people like Stiles."

**Beacon Hills Elementary School, Friday, two weeks later**

"Hello, I'm Scott McCall. Do you happen to know if Stiles Stilinski is working today?"

That's how Scott finds himself with a visitor pass and an apology basket, walking towards the classroom where Stiles happens to be subbing today. He hears him before he seems him, and Scott hasn't seen him in two weeks, hasn't heard his voice either, and Scott pauses outside the open door, listening carefully.

"Missy, that is a fantastic dinosaur!" Stiles praises. "Granted it has five legs, but it's still fantastic."

"Thank you, Mister Stinski!"

Scott muffles a laugh.

"Okay, everyone! Drawing time is over, now let's clean up, and can someone tell me what happens next?"

"Snack time!" a boy yells.

"Yeah, snack time!" another boy yells.

"That's right Max and Anthony, snack time!" Stiles claps his hands. "But clean up time first!"

Scott takes that as his moment to knock on the door, palms already sweaty when Stiles glances over with a puzzled but intrigued look on his face, making his way over.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles whispers.

"Please stop hating me and accept this basket as a token of my apology, and, well, my actual apology." Scott holds up the basket, shaking nervously. "I'm sorry I called you an-" Scott mouths _asshole_ , covering his mouth.

Stiles glances back at the kids then back to Scott.

"This isn't a good time," Stiles says, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm working."

Scott lowers the basket. "I know, I thought -- Nevermind. I'll, um-" He swallows thickly, skin tingly. "I'll see you around."

"Scott?"

"Stiles?"

"I could never hate you." Stiles smiles, heading back inside the classroom.

Later that day, at ten minutes to five, Scott makes the library closing announcement-

"Book enthusiasts! We'll be closing in ten minutes. Please head to the front desk for any last minute checkouts, and please be sure to return any books to their proper shelves. Thank you and come again soon!"

When Scott turns around, Stiles is there, hair windswept and looking positively gorgeous. Scott's mouth goes dry.

"I thought I'd stop by." Stiles steps closer. "See if you needed any help. I know Fridays are busy for you."

Scott nods slowly. "I appreciate your help."

"Is Erica working today?"

"Day off."

"Allison?"

"Left early; dentist appointment."

"Isaac?"

"Right here," Isaac says wheeling by with a book cart.

"We'll continue this later."

The way Stiles says 'later' makes Scott's stomach do that swoopy thing like it did the first time he saw Stiles. And he has this look in his eyes that Scott can't begin to figure out. Where's Erica and Allison when he really needs them?

Scott gets the computer shut down when Stiles appears beside him.

"Everything's in its right place, and Isaac wanted me to tell you he left. It's just us."

"Just us," Scott repeats.

"What was in the apology basket?"

"Oh, I have it; hang on." Scott runs to the back room, grabs the basket, and runs back just as quickly, wheezing slightly. "I, well, my mom makes them -- Snickerdoodles."

"Snickerdoodles?"

"You ate them the first night we met." Scott keeps going. "So, she made those, and I made -- I make gingerbread cookies. Which, okay, I make them for Christmas, but this is, um... this time is special."

"Why is it special?"

Scott doesn't answer, he just keeps going.

"There's a bag of your favorite coffee, a pack of Red Vines and some Skittles, because that's the only candy I see you eat. I found a space shuttle magnet because I, um, overheard you telling Allison about going to astronaut camp when you were ten. Also, a donut keychain, because you took me out for donuts that night, and it was fun. And a first edition of _Persuasion_."

"First edition... Scott-"

"There's also pens, pencils, and post-its. One can never have enough post-its."

"Scott, stop, just-" Stiles holds up his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"No, what, why are you sorry?"

"You don't like the basket."

"Scott, I really, really like the basket."

All Scott can say is, "Oh."

"But, I really, really-" Stiles places a hand on top of Scott's. "Like you more."

Scott swallows, not looking at Stiles.

"No more apologies, okay?" Stiles lifts Scott's chin, smiling warmly, stepping closer. "I'd really like to kiss you."

"Stiles, you good looking, flawless baby kangaroo."

Stiles tilts his head. "What does that-"

"Please kiss me."

Stiles grins, cupping Scott's cheek, and Scott mentally counts the moles on Stiles' face just before his lips touch his, and Scott feels weightless. He wraps his arms around Stiles' neck, and Stiles wraps his arms around Scott's waist, and Scott sinks into the warmth of Stiles' body and the sweet taste of his mouth.

It's way better than any candy.

**Scott McCall's living room, Sunday, four months later**

"It starts at six, Mom," Scott says over the phone. "Okay, talk to you after."

Stiles wanders in, barefoot, carrying two beers and a bowl of popcorn, plopping next to Scott on the couch.

"Stiles, you impish beautiful leopard," Scott sighs.

"Do you actually hear yourself when you say those things?"

Scott just smiles, kissing him on the cheek.

"My kids are so excited to watch my boyfriend on TV."

Scott blushes; he'll never get used to that: hearing Stiles call him his boyfriend.

"You told them about the documentary?"

"Course I did," Stiles says around a mouthful of popcorn. "My boyfriend's famous."

"I love you, you flawless chocolate sundae."

Stiles laughs, wrapping an arm around him, and Scott fits in the space beside him perfectly.

"So are you my cherry on top?"

Scott smiles. "Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thanks to Megs for [this post](http://queerstiles.tumblr.com/post/77562775964/) that's the reason I wrote this in the first place. See also: [my response](http://queerstiles.tumblr.com/post/77566017778/) to said post.
> 
> Hugs and kisses to Brook for reading this over and fixing a few things. I don't care what you say I love you and I'm never going to punish you. ♥
> 
> Me on [Tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com), come say hi! :)


End file.
